Awakening of the 10k Bloodline
by Potterformers
Summary: Primary summary in the Author page. Possible Harem.
1. Prolog-it all starts with Betrayal

**Awakening of the 10k Bloodline**

**By Potterformers**

_**Prolog-it all starts with Betrayal**_

**Preface:**

The origin of the 10K bloodline, happen when the first carrier of the power: Ben Tennyson, was pleasing his wife: Julie and forgets to switch off the Ultimatrix – Yeah he's an idiot, but he was a hero, a hero whom once had to change into various life forms in order to fight evil. Now however as an adult, Ben mastered the transformation known to all as: Ultimate Ben, it was a form he took now that allows him to use to the powers of the aliens he transforms into while remaining him human. Now this is what happens years later after the world reforms itself as the five elemental countries, where Ben descendant: Naruto Uzumaki lives his life as shinobi of the hidden leaf village and this is his story.

Naruto was busy facing against his opponent: an unnamed Hunter-Ninja with the power of ice at their disposal, when he hears a strange chirping noise and it kept on getting louder and louder, like it was closing in of him, intensely distracted by the noise Naruto, turns towards the sound and sees his Sensei: Kakashi Hatake charging at him with an electrically charged fist, seeing no where to move, Naruto takes the hit and Kakashi, then tosses the body of the edge of the bridge, despite the protests from a female voice, before addressing the owner coldly, "Why do you care for a Demon," glaring at the now identified female, "He was a Dobe and a he would've held Sasuke back," then a disgusted voice owned by Zabusa Momochi said, "He was the only one who was able to fight Haku, and he fought a lot better then the Uchiha," before turning around and leaving with a call over his shoulder, "Come on Haku, we're leaving," walking away with Haku following with a, "Hai, Zabusa-sama."

With an alcove, 2 miles from the uncompleted bridge, Naruto who had washed away with tide, beached himself on the shore. While unconcious on the shore line, the gash in his chest started to close: healing itself, with a flare of red chakra and that is when it happen, a flash of bright green light, as several enties – but not those of this world, shimmered into view, there were 20 intotal and then they all converged on the stricken teen, before transmutating into energy, while flooding into the boy.

_**Mindscape:**_

Naruto was pacing back and forth furious, he was furious at: Kakashi for trying to kill him, Sakura for not returning his feelings for her and Sasuke for the stealing Sakura affections, while a large creature with nine prehensile tails, looked on seething that his vessel was betrayed, when the 20 beings from outside appeared and Naruto was to busy fuming to notice them, but the creature does and enquires, "**So the time has come for the boys bloodline to activate?**" in an unearthly tone, during the attention of Naruto towards, the questioned creatures, the one whom answers is, a lava golem like being, "_Yes Kurama, it is time,_" it said sizzlingly, before turning his attention towards Naruto, whom was doing a fish impression and said, "_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the time has come to receive your birthright: I Heatblast, pledge my power to you,_" as he turned into fire energy and launched into Narutos chest, before a thing made of living lime green crystal proclaims, "I DiamondHead pledge my to you," and did the same thing as Heatblast in a shroud of green energy, while other 18 made their pledges and finally Kurama decided at the last minute to say, "**I Kurama, Pledge my power to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,**" changing to dark red energy and joining the 20 already done, causing a badge like form, with a picture of a green hourglass to appear on Narutos chest.

_**Mindscape Kai:**_

While waking up, Naruto felt his whole body was on fire, as muscles reformed, skin hardened and a lot of other enhancements happened, before his body returned to normal and the badge appeared. When Naruto was finally fully recovered, he flipped to his feet and slapped the badge yelling, "XR8," making his leg muscles strong and the rest of his body lighter, while starting his run to Konoha, running over all types of terrain: dirt, gravel, stone, grass and water.

Meanwhile in Konoha itself, a midnight blue haired girl, with pearl colored eyes named: Hinata Hyuga was performing the d-ranked mission her team was assigned, when she went into a trance, making her enter her mindscape:

_**Hinata's Mindscape:**_

Inside her mind, Hinata heard a voice calling to her, "_The bloodline of your soul mate has awoken,_" before a slight pause and it continued, "_Now it is time for yours_," as Hinata become flooded with a strange energy: Mana and another power she couldn't describe: Kevin Levin's power.

_**Hinata's Mindscape Kai:**_

While on the outside of Hinata's body, energy swirled around her, it was pearl lavender in color, before she fainted and fell to the ground softly. After a while Hinata came to and thought the whole thing was a dream, which was until thought about returning to her chore, when transparent lavender energy flooded from her, forming different tools which, started to float around and do the chores they were assigned for.

Now just half an hour out of Konoha, Naruto came speeding past that point and threw the north gate, extremely quickly signing in on his own as the guards were asleep at their post. Then racing threw the village heading to the Hokages office, Naruto was on a mission: To get Kakashi removed as his sensei, while in the Hokages office, Hiruzen Sarutobi himself was having a mental breakdown, from all the paperwork the civilian council members placed on him, when an orange blur flashed in front of him and said, "You know Jiji-san, you should use Shadow Clones for the paperwork and then you'll have time for what you want to do," in a familiar cocky tone,

Jumping at the sound of Naruto's voice, Sarutobi clutched his heart and said, "Naruto-Kun, what are you doing and where are your teammates?" in manner that said, 'I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days,' the kid in question, explains why he here and not with his team, while Naruto was explaining how he was betrayed, the Hokage became pissed and it then turned to a mixture of shocked and pissed as Naruto explained his new bloodline and that he new of his heritage. After informing the Hokage of his situation, Naruto then was dismissed, to wait the return of the traitors and decided to do some proper shopping under a henge, so now Naruto under the henge of a teen his age, with earth brown hair and sea green eyes, was in the clothes shopping district: browsing though a rack of leather trenchcoats, in a Shinobi clothing store, when he picks out an emerald green one with gold, silver and bronze seals on the hem, meaning: Auto-size, unbreaking, Elemental Protection and storage, before he heads for the shirts and pants, finally leaving the store with 10 pairs of navy blue pants, 6 black shirts, 4 white shirts and several green shaded trenchcoats, all with the same seals as the first coat had.

After reaching home to his apartment, Naruto tossed his shopping on to the bed and then headed into his wardrobe, to make some room and rid himself of the orange nightmares he had to wear previous.

_**Alien's Naruto Used:**_

Xr8 – the Kinecellenian.

_**Fuinjutsu Explanations:**_

Auto-size; allows all garments to automatically change their sizes to fit the wearer.

Unbreaking; Increases durability of what it is printed on.

Elemental Protection; Protects against damage dealt by: Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning, as well as their fusion elements.

Storage: is what it says, it used to hold extra objects.

_**Extra Information:**_

Hinata is an Anodite, like Gwen is, however her energy color is lavender over pink, because lavender suits her more.

There will been an Osmosian, like Kevin, but unsure of who it will be, but it maybe female.

Both Anodite and Osmosian are in the line up for the Ultimate Naruto form. Kurama's Alien name is Fox9.


	2. team 7's arrest

_**Chapter 1-team 7's arrest**_

"Gray Matter," was called out from a figure in training ground #7, as the figures features became more focused, you could clearly see the figure had: Sun kissed blond hair, athletic build and was of the age of 12, but when you looked closer, you could see that he had: three whisker marks on each cheek, his blue eyes change to glowing gold – a black horizontal pupil and a black badge with a green hourglass shape on the face, his name is: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. With Naruto as his bloodline activated two of his many powers: Galvan eyesight and intelligences, allowing his mind to explode with a multitude of possibilities, ideas and thoughts, as well as his perception to increase, to the point of allowing him to the world from every possible angle, while Naruto felt as if this power could allow him to mimic the Sharingan and Byakugan. After the time it took Naruto to get used to the eyes and brain power, began to go through the paces of training: test of strategy, creation and imagination, before watching ninja flip threw seven hand sign while imitating them fully and without missing a beat.

While back in wave country, team 7 was just finishing up the guarding job they've been paid for and were starting to head home with their tied up captive and Ice user: Haku, whom Sasuke thought it would be best if she could be used in as breed and made sure: she didn't have time to take the hit from Kakashi's Raikiri, in order to save her master (it was weird that Sakura was all for it). Then as soon as they got into the line of sight with the gates of Konoha, seven ANBU officers from Konoha, landed around them and informed, "Genin Team 7 and Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake, your under arrest for the attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki and for been the accomplices of the act," then another one moved towards the tied up Haku and said, "Your capture is now invalid and you're free to go however, Naruto-san wishes to see you before you leave Konoha," while untying her and signing 2 of his team members to company her, after Haku and 2 officers left, the remaining members of the ANBU, looked at the: ghost white appearance of Kakashi and Sakura, as well as the angry red appearance of Sasuke, but before the latter could get a word in edge ways, an office had knocked him unconcious.

Back at the training ground, where Naruto had just pounded his bloodline produced badge, while commanding, "Heatblast," making his body temperature sky rocket, gained lines of magma running over his body and then trained this power via the use of target practise, by raising his hand to spots in the distance and send a stream of fire racing towards them, before switching a throwing motion and fired off balls and fire, after he finished his accuracy training, Naruto moved to Heatblast flying capabilities and so he rocketed into the air which a fiery aura surround, though at first he had a bit of trouble keeping level, but he'd fix that by spreading his arms out and created jets of flames from his palms, which allowed him more control and better steering. While in the air, Naruto then moved to his next power: JetRay, causing him to move a mach 5.0 in the air and he use this power to return to the training ground, where Haku and the ANBU officers of: Hawk and Boar, were waiting.

Landing gracefully in front of the 2 ANBU and 1 kunochi, Naruto switches off his bloodline and returns to normal, before he begins greeting the assembled, "Haku welcome to Konoha, Hawk, Boar that shall be all," the latter mentioned then nodded, before leaving in a spiral leaves and allowed Naruto and Haku to talk alone. After the talk with Naruto, Haku walked threw the village with an ANBU officer wearing a Bear mask, with the ANBU leading the way to the Hokage tower and to the Hokage himself, while had decided to finish his bloodline training with using the powers of DiamondHead. Then after two hours of trial and error, Naruto figured out the powers of DiamondHead, to the point where he was able to fire off the crystal shards from a single extended finger or reshape the landscape with gem pillars.

_Time skip 4 more hours:_

Now Naruto was at home, reading up on some Jutsu scrolls he rescued from the trash and the subject of the scrolls in question were of an ability called: Chakra Chains, interestingly it had his red spiral on the seal, now you maybe asking, 'Why is he reading up on new jutsu?' well he had not wanted to become dependant on the his bloodline and also reading the different Jutsu's allowed him to come up with more interesting ways of using his elemental Alien powers, while he was using them. After a few minutes, an Anbu officer appeared in a cloud of smoke and informed Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage and the council wish to see you," when the officer was about to leave he changed his information to, "Correction Uzumaki-san, its just the Council wishes to see you and the Hokage," it was then that Naruto nodded thinking that made more sense, before rising from his seated form and activated his bloodline yelling, "XLR8," before darting off in a blur of emerald green.

Council chambers 2-3 seconds later, as a green blur rushed in and stopped in front of a table, causing a massive amounts of shock to the Shinobi clans (of course it was the happy kind of shock though,) and fear from the civillian clans. When the blur stopped revealling that was Naruto, Sarutobi addressed him, "Naruto the civillian councilors have summoned you to ask, 'Why has Sasuke Uchiha and the remaining team had been arrested?' but I'd told them what happen, however we require the full story," and that was as far as he got until he was interupted by a pink haired banshee, "Don't listen to that demon, he'll try corrupting us," only to have her dragged away by the ANBU guard sent to retrieve Naruto, much to the protest of the other civillian clans, and then Naruto recounted the act of betrayal to the remaining members. After an hour of explaining and 20 hours debating, along with Naruto reminding the civillian clans that the village was a shinobi villlage ansd it was the Hokages word that was law, the council decide that the Chakra of Sasuke and Sakura should be sealed, while the sharingan of Kakashi removed and his mind purged of all Sharingan copied Jutsu, along with demotion to academy student and then they dismissed meeting.

After the meeting was over, Naruto head back to his appartment and returned to his reading, this time on a book of Fuinjutsu with the powers of Grey Matter active. Then after a few minutes of extra reading, Naruto put down his book and headed for bed. Now while the rest of Konoha was sleeping, in a secret location: a figure waited, this figure had: Gray hair and silver eyes behind glasses, which kept falling down his nose, causing him to push them up and his name is: Kabuto, who now was pacing around, waiting for his Lord and Master to arrive or a member of his village to come and act as messenger. 2 hours after Kabuto showed up, his messenger showed and the first thing Kabuto said was, "You're late, I've got important information on our Lords new body and you arrive here 2 hours after the time I requested," the messenger only waved it off, believing that it can't that inportant. The few minutes that the sound agents had been together with Kabuto explaining the problem, the messenger began to worry as it was clear that the information was more inportant. Now 10 minutes after Kabuto left the messenger to return to his lord, re-entered the village and headed for his appartment to sleep, while thinking of a way to use this set back in Orochimaru's favour.

**New Alien Forms used:**

Heatblast - the Pyronite.

JetRay - The I've got no clue.

Grey Matter - The Galvan Prime.

DiamondHead - The Petrosapien.


	3. Chuunin to be's prepare

_**Chapter 2-Chuunin to be's prepare**_

It had been several weeks sine the arrest and punishment of the original team seven, and Sasuke was fuming at the audacity of the way he was been treated, doing things that like: screaming his name around like a prostitute (which only caused nothing), gathering signed partions from the citizens of Konoha; to force an appeal (but was turned down as the village was a ninja village and it made little difference) and finally, and eventually moved to paid assassins (whom could even get close to the Hokage or those on the council), while the other 2 were of different minds, Kakashi was on the mind of revenge and Sakura simply was resigned to her fate.

In the mean time, Naruto and Haku became the new team seven, under rotational Jonin instructors of: Genma, Gekkō and Anka, with a little of Ibiki on the side, depending which mission suited the Jonin, these mission mainly contained: D-C Ranked trade/delivery missions with either Genma and Gekkō, while the C rank and up with either; Genma, Gekkō and Anko, along with B-S rank interrogation with Anka or Ibiki. Team 7 had now been doing this for a month, before it became time for the Chuunin exams, which was when the missions stopped and they could focus on passing the exams and therefore began amping up their skills, along with teams: 8, 9 and 10.

Now to the first day of the exams, the day started out with team 7 heading towards the academy at 0900, where they ascended the stairs to the target classroom: 3-2, ignoring the Genjutsu on classroom: 2-2 and headed up stair to where they met with: Genma and Gekkō, after greeting their Sensei they headed into the class to await the rest of the participating teams and starting Proctor. During the wait, team 8 and 9 appeared, before joining Naruto and Haku, with Hinata and Naruto sharing a kiss; why you may ask it that, well.

_Flashback no Jutsu:_

It started a week after: Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi had arrested and their sentence been carried out, when Naruto was on his way to the training grounds for a bit of personal training in his bloodline combat or more specifically, train in how to use the powers granted to him by: 4Arms, StinkFly and Chromastone. When arrive to see someone already use the field, this figure had: a slender physic, pale lavender eyes and she had been capped with flowing navy blue hair, her name was Hinata Hyuga, training in a way that seems as though she was dancing and all Naruto could think was, "Beautiful," out loud, inadvertently too loud, causing Hinata to come back to earth, not to mention loose her concentration and made her fall into the lake she'd been practicing on.

Seeing what he had caused, Naruto slammed his bloodline badge, commanding, "Ripjaws," making himself grow gills and dived into the water, once in the water, Naruto swam over to Hinata, whom was flailing around and then after a bit went under, for a millisecond as Naruto retrieved her before it got to deep and swam themselves back to shore. After getting to shore, built a fire with Heatblast's abilities and sat close to the fire with Hinata in his arms, began thinking, '_She is beautiful when she sleeps, if only I could tell how I feel about her, but what would happen if we started dating and with Kurama sealed within me, how would the village respond to it,_' while he was warming up Hinata, admiring her swimsuit clad body, along with weighing the Pro's vs. Cons of bending to his desire. While still out of it, Hinata awoke to the sounds of, "Oh Hinata-chan, if only I could tell you how I feel about you," from the voice of Naruto, which made her heart fluster thinking, '_Naruto-kun has feelings for me? But why would he ignore them?_' before she heard Naruto say, "but as long as the civilians of the village see me as a demon, they would hurt anyone whom would like me," '_Why do the villagers see Naruto-kun as a demon?_' She thought, while feeling his face close to hers, before the feeling left her.

After a long while, Hinata woke up fully and dragged Naruto's head towards her and kissed him full forced, when the need to breathe was apparent, Hinata separated from Naruto and told him, that she did not care about the villagers or her clan, before returning to kissing him, so from then the rest is history.

_Flashback Kai:_

So there it is, now back to the story as team 10 showed up with a depressed Ino, a minute before the exam proctor: Ibiki, arrived to start the exam. Finally the start of the first third of the exam, consisting of a questions and answers portion, an entrant is suppose to use all their stealth train to gather the answers for the question and the answers are from 3 'genin' whom are in fact Chuunin undercover officers. So with the myriad of questions being answered via the powers of Dojutsu's, clan techniques or Naruto using Grey Matter's mega brain, for 10 hours (A/N I know it generous) 3 teams got eliminated periodically every 2 hours, leaving the last hour of the exam with the total teams count of: 27. At the end of the ten hours, Ibiki called for a pencils down and told them, "Alright you maggots, now you must chose whether you wish to take the final or be unable to ever take a chuunin exam in Konoha (cue outraged cries which he ignored), so what is your choice, take the question or leave?" bringing fear to the gather ninjas, before Naruto pound his desk causing it to crack and he yells, "Forget it, we'll never fail in what we believe in, so hurry up a pass us already!" with a knowing smirk, as Grey Matter's powers were still active and returning the smirk, Ibiki said while seeing all the other teams braven up, "Good, you all pass."

But before the cries of outrage came close to ripping a hole in the sound barrier (which would have happen if any Haruno clan member was there), a ball of black cloth launched threw the side window, before unfurling and pinned itself against the wall with kunai, to show it was a canvass sign that read: [_Introducing the proctor for the second exam; The Sexy and single: Anko Mitarashi._] and in a cloud of smoke, a woman with a figure that all women kill for, clad in a fishnet body suit and a tan miniskirt, under a lighter beige trenchcoat and Anbu sandals (the type of sandals with shin guards) and seeing her caused an immediate affect of: rocketing nosebleeds from the most of males in the room, along with a few bisexual females trying to hold theirs with limited success, while Naruto simply stood there laughing with Haku, his second girlfriend thanks to the C.R.A. After waiting for the genin to composed themselves, Anko addressed, "Okay Maggots, the next stage of the exam will be tomorrow at 0700 at the entrance of training ground 44," before she smoke body flicker away. 


End file.
